


Chaos Has Come, Again?!

by niggletsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nogitsune, Post-Season/Series 03B, Stilinski Family Feels, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggletsune/pseuds/niggletsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when they thought it was over, the Nogitsune came scratching, crawling, screaming back into a Stilinski mind. But this time, it was Stiles' twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Has Come, Again?!

**Author's Note:**

> For Nogi/Nogitsune Week on tumblr!

_We have a problem._ This is the first thing Stiles said to Scott when he ran up to his room at four in the morning, chest heaving from lack of airflow because he’d sprinted through the house and up the stairs. Scott sat up and rubbed his eyes, flicking on his bedside lamp.

            “Dude, it’s four am what’s going on?”

It’d been weeks since Allison’s death, since they got the Nogitsune out of Stiles. Since everything had started going back to normal and became, calm? Calm for Beacon Hills anyway. Since it was Beacon Hills there was no chance it’d be quiet for long and Stiles was here to deliver that news.

            “You have to come out to my Jeep,” Stiles said, voice much more steady now that he’d caught his breath.

Scoot squinted and shook his head, annoyed. “Stiles, just tell me what’s going on?”

            “I can’t-I don’t,” Stiles couldn’t form a complete sentence because he was too busying freaking out. “Dude, just come now!”

Scott hopped out of bed and threw on a sweatshirt before padding barefoot after Stiles. “Is someone dying?”

            “Stuart might be dying,” Stiles said, a little breathless again as he ran down the stairs. He was still a little weak from the previous events. Being possessed by an evil Japanese spirit wasn’t _exactly_ good for your health.  

            “How can you say that your twin brother “might” be dying so nonchalantly?” Scott shook his head.

Stiles threw open the front door, causing it to slam against the wall. Scott was thankful that his mom was at work and his dad happened to not be sleeping on the couch that night. He hurried to the Jeep and opened the passenger door. Scott’s eyes just about bulged out of his head when he spotted the sight of Stuart lying lifeless in the front seat, a gash on his left temple.

            “What the hell, Stiles?” Scott looked over to his best friend in astonishment.

Stiles took a breath. “Okay, so I’ve been taking down some symptoms for the past few weeks, after we got rid of the Nogitsune and well-,” Stiles pulled out a small notepad from his flannel pocket.

  *       _Impulsive_
  *       _Hallucinations_
  *       _Insomnia_
  *       _Night terrors_
  *       _Dissociative_
  *       _Confusion_



Scott recognized the list. It was the same list the Sheriff had shown to his mom before Stiles’ CAT Scan. Before the Nogitsune completely took over.

            “Okay, but we trapped it in the triskelion box, it can’t get out?”

            “Right,” Stiles said. “But I was doing some thinking. The Nogitsune knew I had a twin brother. He had enough power to make a complete split between he and I in the end. Who’s to say he couldn’t have made a spiritual split as well and the spirit found it’s way into my brother’s body?”

Scott chewed on the inside of his cheek. “So why is your brother passed out and bleeding in the front seat of your car?”

            “Because we were arguing and he took a swing at me and I saw all of the sliver of happiness he’d ever had go out of his eyes along with some weird golden color flood in. We didn’t even wrestle as kids over arguments. This was completely out of the ordinary for Stu. So,” Stiles hesitated. “I kind of knocked him out.” Stiles grimaced.

            “With what? Why is he bleeding?”

            “A lamp okay? The logistics of how I knocked my brother out are not important right now. What’s important is the fact that my brother is probably possessed by an evil Japanese spirit and is probably going to do a bunch of murderous things if we don’t figure out how to get it out of him!” Stiles was suddenly frantic.

Scott puffed his cheeks and blew out a long stream of air. “Okay, well help me get him in the house and we’ll brain storm.”

Stiles moved to help Scott grab Stuart but they both halted at his sharp intake of breath. “What the-,” Stuart groaned and clutched his head. His dark and tired eyes snapped open and glared up at his brother. “You hit me!” he yelled. “With a fucking lamp and now my head kills and I’m going to end you!” he sat up.

            “Are you Stuart or are you not Stuart?” Stiles asked, taking a step back.

Stuart shook his head and stuck out his neck, squinting his eyes in annoyed confusion. “What the hell does that even mean?” he huffed. “Of course I’m fucking Stuart, who else would I be?”

Stiles took a relieved breath, placing a hand on his chest. He nodded. “Good, good that’s good.”

Stuart rolled his eyes and sat up. “Are you going to tell me why the hell you knocked me out with a lamp or are we just going to sit here all day? Also, why are we at Scott’s-,” he stopped, “hey, Scott,” he said. “It’s like three in the morning.”

Scott nodded in greeting. “Let’s just go inside.”

 

            After Stiles handed his brother pain medication and a glass of water they all sat down in Scott’s living room.

            “The lamp?” Stuart asked, leaning into the couch.

            “Tell me why you had the urge to bash my face in with your fist?”

Stuart sat up and looked his brother in the eye quizzically. “What? I don’t remem-,” his face dropped and drained of all color. “No, no, no,” he shook his head back and forth. His head snapped up with his caramel eyes wild. “What happened to me? How did it-,” he paused, an array of emotions from frustration, confusion, grief, anger, all washed over his face, “How did he get inside?” he looked up at Stiles with his jaw set hard. Stuart had seen what his brother had gone through. Felt the absence of his twin constantly by his side those days the Nogitsune had caused him to disappear. He felt the scream of his night terrors rattle through his bones even though his bedroom was down the hall. He felt all of it with his twin and now he realized it was happening to him.

Stiles sighed heavily, looking at his brother’s pained face. “I think,” he swallowed and rubbed a hand down his face. “I think maybe somehow when he made a physical double he also made a spiritual double. I don’t know how he got in because you didn’t go through the ritual like we did, you shouldn’t have a door open to your mind but maybe because it happened to me it was more susceptible for it to happen to you?”

Stuart stood up and started pacing the room. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch something but most of all he wanted to hurt someone. “We have to get him out,” Stuart said, stopping and turning to stare at Scott and Stiles.

Scott sat with eyes wide and his mouth open. “The only way I know how to undo it is the bite. But you’re not a body double, it will change you.”

            “I don’t want to have the urge to howl in the moon and prance around in the night. I don’t want to be a goddamn werewolf,” Stuart snapped. He then looked up at Scott. “No offence or anything.”

Scott nodded, unhurt. He understood, he didn’t ask for this and he wouldn’t wish it upon anyone either. “I know. I can call Deaton but he’s been out of town. I’ll see if he can help.”

It was then that the world seemed to be slipping from under Stuart’s feet. His breath caught in his throat and his chest went tight. He let the breath out raggedly only to suck in another one right after that and then again and again and again it happened.

            “Whoa, Stu,” Stiles stood up and went to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, hey it’s a panic attack, like I used to get when we were younger?” Stiles offered.

Stuart glowered at him. “I-know,” he said through sliced breaths. The hyperventilating continued.

            “Breathe with me?” Stiles asked, raising his brows. He took visibly deep breaths and urged his brother to do the same. Internally he was freaking out. His brother had always been so well put together; he handled everything better than Stiles ever had. They were polar opposites other than their fluency in sarcasm and identical looks. Stuart was smart without trying and he didn’t have an anxiety or attention disorder. But now Stiles could relate to him more than ever. Soon, Stiles got Stuart calmed down. He took a step forward to hug him, something they never did, but saw an amber hint begin in Stuart’s eyes. A moment later it was gone.

            “Stu?” Stiles asked.

His brother nodded. “Y-yeah. I think, I think I can turn it on and off. He tried to get out but I stopped. Let me,” he huffed, shaking his head back and forth. “I can feel him screaming in there ya know? It’s like being schizophrenic, but like, he’s angry. He just wants out. He’s kind of snarky too, he has a comeback for everything.”

Stiles jerked his head back and looked over to Scott. “It wasn’t like that for me.” Stiles said. “I couldn’t turn it on and off, he turned me on and off.”

            “Should I try? He might just take over if I do.”

            “I think we should talk to Deaton and Derek and well uh, Lydia first?” Scott suggested.

Stuart could feel the heat in his cheeks at the mention of his fairly new girlfriend. “Right, right.”

            “But it’s like, four am now so I think we should all try to get some rest first and then, deal with it in the morning?” Scott suggested. “Not that the issue isn’t impervious but I think we’d all do better with some sleep.”

            “Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I think that’s a good idea.”

            “You guys can crash here if you want, guest room’s all yours. Mom won’t be home until noon or so.”

Stiles looked at his brother. “You okay with that?”

Stuart nodded and sighed, his throat slightly tight. “Yeah,” he said simply. He kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the couch.

            “What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

            “We’re seventeen, Stiles. We’re not sharing the guest bed anymore.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Dude, we did that like, last month.”

            “I could pair with Stiles?” Scott asked. “You can take my bed.” He shrugged. “You don’t mind, right, Stiles?”

            “Course not, buddy.” Stiles said. He looked to his brother. “Deal?”

            “Sure, whatever,” Stuart yawned.

            “Goodnight!” Scott and Stiles yelled after him in unison.

Stuart lazily waved a hand before trekking up the stairs.

 

            It took Stiles awhile to shut his mind down and by the time he’d actually fallen asleep the sun was starting to come up. He was trying to find any solution to saving his brother before the Nogitsune took over and caused complete chaos. Stiles was in a state of deep sleep when his brother’s scream from upstairs shook him out of it. Stiles flailed and fell out of the bed, waking Scott from sleep. He shot up and hurried to Scott’s room.

 

            Stuart was thrashing in Scott’s bed, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists, screaming at the top of his lungs with his eyes still closed. Stiles’ heart lurched at his brother’s suffering but moved anyway to wake him. Scott went to go as well but realized he better not make the moment any more uncomfortable with his presence. He turned back but stayed in the hall.

            “Stuart,” Stiles said his name loudly. He shook his brother’s shoulder as he thrashed. “Stu!” he yelled, shaking him harder. “STUART,” his brother’s eyes snapped open and he screamed brokenly at the top of his lungs. Stiles gripped him tightly by the arms and looked at him with glossy, wide eyes. “Hey, hey. You’re good, it was just a nightmare.”

Stuart took two ragged breaths before wiping the tears from his eyes. “Thanks,” he said, looking anywhere but his brother’s eyes. He shook his shoulders so Stiles would let go. “I’m fine, it was just a nightmare.”

            “I know but when I-,”

            “I know.” Stuart said, meeting his gaze. “I know.”

 

            After changing clothes and contacting both Lydia and Derek, they all made their way over to the loft. Derek let them in and they sat on the couch in silence, waiting for Lydia to arrive.

 

Lydia was honestly surprised Stuart had even texted her. For the past week he’d been almost radio silent when this was the time she really needed him. Almost everything inside of her screamed to dump him for being inconsiderate and too unattached, she was not going to have another Jackson on her hands, but another part of her felt that something deeper was going on here. Everything had been fine at first; he’d been with her almost every moment after Allison’s death. But then last week it just stopped. He didn’t return her calls or texts and Lydia hadn’t been around Stiles much to ask him about it. She was hoping to find her answers at Derek’s today.

When she got to the loft the boys were all sitting on the couch, looks of terror written on all of their faces. Lydia met Stiles’ eyes first and her heart started to break immediately but when she met Stuart’s, it shattered.

“What happened?” she asked immediately.

Stuart looked up at her and smiled sadly. “Chaos has come, again,” he sighed.

 

            Lydia shook her head back and forth. It couldn’t happen again. She couldn’t bear to lose someone else or go through the craziness another time. She almost lost it after Allison died. Stuart anchored her and now, if she lost him, she’d go out of her mind, she knew she would. She sat next to him, alone on the couch and sighed. Derek and Stiles had gone on a drive and Scott said he was going by the clinic because Deaton said he had some books there for Scott to look through. He was also trying to get a hold of Kira who was visiting New York this week with her parents to see if Noshiko could be of help but so far he hadn’t heard anything.

            “We’ll figure it out,” Lydia said and looked up at him. “We always figure it out.”

Stuart nodded. “Yeah, of course. It’s no big deal. I’ve just got a Japanese spirit riding my bones,” he shrugged. “It’ll all be fine,” his voice threatened to break at the end.

Lydia forced her tears away and turned, running her hands through Stuart’s hair. She pushed off his beanie in the process. She planted three small kisses on his mouth then wrapped herself in his arms. “It will be.”

Stuart kissed her forehead. “I can’t be a werewolf, Lydia,” he said it firmly. “I don’t want that. I honestly think I’d rather die.”

            “We’re going to try to find another solution.”

            “And if you don’t?”

She shook her head. “You can’t think like that right now.”

            “I’m being practical here. We got lucky the first time, saving Stiles and all. That was a double. I’m not a double, he’s inside of me and unless he makes a split, which Stiles doesn’t think can happen because he’s just a weakened spirit and wouldn’t have enough power, we’re stuck with me.”

            “I’ll research to the ends of the earth to save you.” Lydia said honestly.

            “I research better than you so thank god we’re not going off those odds,” Stuart joked, smirking.

Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder. “You wish, Stilinski,” she said before pulling out her laptop and getting to work.

 

            Stiles was going to have a panic attack if he didn’t get out of the car in the next ten seconds. He and Derek had been driving around town for the past half hour while Stiles filled him in.

            “Hey, calm down,” Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ upper arm.

            “Can you just like, pull over?” Stiles asked.

            “We’re on the outskirts of the reserve, we’re almost to the loft.”

            “Derek,” Stiles hollered. “Just, please pull over!”

Derek halted the car and Stiles got out quickly, slamming the door. He pressed himself up against Derek’s car and put his head in his hands, hyperventilation creeping up on him. He’d been an absolute wreck lately, getting over everything he’d gone through hadn’t been the slightest bit easy. Now adding his brother’s possession to his plate, he felt like he was going to break.

            “Stiles,” Derek said upon getting out of the car. “Look at me,” he pried his hands from his face. “You are not going to lose your brother.”

            “How do you know?” Stiles asked. “How can you possibly predict that?”

            “Because you’re standing here,” Derek smiled at him.

            “Yeah, I shouldn’t be. I should’ve died but then there was the split and then we had the scroll. Allison still died because of mmm-,” Stiles was cut off by Derek’s lips.

            “Take a breath,” Derek said once he broke the kiss.

He did. “Derek, he’s literally my other half. We have to find a fix.”

            “And so we will,” he said before pulling Stiles close and holding him tight, wishing he could take his pain and anxiety away.

 

            “So you think you can turn it on and off?” Lydia asked.

Stuart nodded as he stood in a circle composed of Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Derek. “That’s what it feels like.”

            “Deaton said to try,” Scott said.

            “Your boss’ morals and suggestions really do worry me,” Stuart shook his head. “What if I can’t turn it off? What if I try to hurt one of you?”

Scott looked uneasy. “I don’t know. Deaton has the lichen so we could start with that, or Kanima venom until we find something.”

            “Just don’t bite me, okay?” Stuart asked. “Whatever you do, don’t fucking bite me.”

Scott nodded. “I won’t, I promise.”

Stuart took a deep breath. “Okay, here it goes.”

 

            One minute his eyes were a deep chocolate and the next they were amber and everything about him changed. Stuart’s entire dick persona intensified into something menacing and dangerous.

            “I was wondering when he was going to let me in,” he cocked his head to the side. “I’d been screaming at him for so long, telling him it’d feel so much better if he did,” he took a step towards Lydia. “Wow, you’re so,” he paused, “delectable.”

Lydia swallowed and took an impulsive step back. “Stuart,” she said his name, beckoning for him to come back.

            “Stuart’s not home right now,” the deep voice said. He moved closer to Lydia again and this time gripped her arm, earning a strangled yelp of pain from the strawberry blonde.

            “Hey!” Derek said and lunged at him. He grabbed Stuart’s body by the neck and slammed him up against the loft wall. Suddenly, Stuart’s eyes returned to their normal chocolate hue. Derek dropped him in an instant.

Stuart pushed roughly at Derek and shook himself off. “Get off me!” he yelled. “What the hell is your problem?”

Derek glared. “You were going to hurt her,” he looked to Lydia who was rubbing her wrist absentmindedly.

Stuart shot an equal glare at Derek before moving to Lydia’s side. He noticed how she almost cringed away from her. “Lydia,” he said softly. “I turned it off.”

She nodded. “Yeah, you did. I’m not hurt, don’t feel b-,”

Stuart sighed, cutting her off. “You don’t need to say it. I already feel it.”

            “But you turned it off,” Stiles said. “You actually turned it off. That’s good, right?” he looked to Scott for guidance.

Scott shrugged. “I’m not sure. Maybe the spirit isn’t powerful enough right now, but if he gets more power then you might lose that. Who knows if you actually turned it off? He might not have been powerful enough to hold on that long.”

Stuart shook his head. “No, I remember him grabbing her and then I consciously started to shut him down. I knew everything he was doing I just couldn’t control it.”

            “Let’s not have you try it again,” Stiles said.

            “And for now,” Derek started, “we should all try to get along. He feeds off chaos, strife, and pain so we should avoid these things.”

Stuart smirked. “Well I’m not too fond of you dating my brother, Derek. And now that I share my body and I’m part time demon fox, well, he’s not too fond of you either.”

Derek growled at Stuart, stepping foreword. Stiles placed a hand on his chest and holding him back. “Hey, hey, hey,” he said to his boyfriend and twin. “Just, knock the crap off for now okay? If you can’t get along, then stay away from each other.”

Stuart rolled his eyes. “That’s the best idea you’ve had all day, brother.”

 

            Stuart and Lydia had been at her house researching all day how to exercise a Japanese demon from a boy’s body without killing the host. As usual, they were coming up with nothing. Stuart closed his laptop and threw it on the bed in frustration.

            “This is pointless, we aren’t going to find anything. I’m doomed to be have nogitsune and half human for the rest of my life,” he paused for a moment and smiled, “does this make me a weregitsune?” he raised a comical brow.

Lydia rolled her eyes playfully. “This isn’t funny, Stilinski.”

Stuart smirked. They’d been dating for months and she still continued to call him Stilinski as if they were still arguing over who was actually at the top of their Junior class. Credits wise it was Stuart, academic wise it was Lydia but he was a very close second.

 

Stuart looked at Lydia from beneath his lashes and licked his bottom lip. Lydia smirked and closed her laptop, fire in her eyes. Stuart stood from the floor and went to where Lydia was sitting at her desk. Wordlessly, he pulled the chair out from the desk and lifted her by her waist. Lydia wrapped her legs around Stuart and connected their lips immediately. Stuart moved backwards and dropped Lydia on the bed, climbing on top to hover himself over her. He pulled off his t-shirt while Lydia pulled herself out of her dress. Lydia knocked off his beanie and laughed when he rolled his eyes. Stuart started by kissing her neck and Lydia began to run her fingers down the length of Stuart’s shoulders, tracing the constellation of moles that cascaded down his back. Abruptly, an idea popped into Lydia’s head. She pushed Stuart off after he went to kiss her lips.

            “Letharia Vulpina,” Lydia said, sitting up and pulling on Stuart’s button down shirt he’d discarded earlier in their research process. She jumped off the bed like she was in a trance and made her way to her desk.

            “Lydia, what the hell is Letharia Vulpina? A plant?” Stuart asked, pulling on his t-shirt annoyingly.

            “It’s a form of lichen Deaton used to silence the Nogitsune in Stiles. When I was tracing your freckles I remembered Stiles had a Lichtenberg like figure on his back after Deaton injected him with it. What if we could keep doing that to you so he couldn’t be awakened? At least until we found a solution.”

            “But I have control?” Stuart suggested. “Also, what if it has lasting effects?”

            “It can be used as a medicinal tea. If you just drank it everyday, instead of being injected with it I don’t think there would be any problem.” Lydia said. She turned to Stuart and raised a brow. “What do you think?”

Stuart shrugged. “We should talk to Deaton but it’s worth a shot.”

Lydia smiled. “I think right now it’s the best shot we have.”

Stuart nodded. “Right. So, can we finish what we started? I know you don’t have anything on under that shirt and while I _like_ looking at you in my clothes, I _love_ looking at you without them.”

 

            Letharia Vulpina wasn’t a cure. But it was a treatment. Like Lydia, Deaton advised using it as a tea rather than an injection. He said they’d find a solution sooner or later, but right now without killing Stuart or changing him, this was the best they would get. So every morning when he got up, Stuart was greeted with a mug of out right disgusting tea so that he didn’t have the urge to rip someone’s face off. Months later every time the pack met someone and asked about he and his brother’s supernatural abilities, Stiles would say, “Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil.” And they’d ask, “What are you now?” He’d reply.  “Better.” But Stuart would coincide with; “While he used to be possessed by an evil Japanese spirit, I am part time demon fox and well I share my body with one and he doesn’t like you.”

 


End file.
